White Lips, Pale Face
by brokehisactionman
Summary: AU :Sherlock has been off the drugs for a while now, so what happens when he finds out his best friend, John Watson is a dealer. Smut will occur. One-shot.


There was a muffled knock at the door, Sherlock gently placed his violin in the case and laid the bow besides it and went to answer the door. He pulled hard on the ageing stiff door to see John Watson stood there. Raindrops were shining off the tips of John's blonde hair, catching the light, John gave Sherlock a lopsided smile which just made Sherlock's heart jump up into his mouth. Sherlock stepped aside to let John into the flat.

John and Sherlock met while Sherlock was on a case, Sherlock had been hit by a car and John pretty much played the knight-in-shining armour role and helped Sherlock, since then they had been inseparable.

John sat down one of the flat's spare chair, which he had mentally claimed as his when ever he came round. Sherlock made John tea from his special blend that he only ever used for John's visits. It was obvious that Sherlock was smitten with John, the only ever person Sherlock had ever made tea for was his Father. Even John knew this. There was always a slight sexual tension between the two men, but neither plucked up the courage to act on their feelings, both worried about ruining the friendship that they shared.

Both John and Sherlock were studying at uni in London. John studied medicine in order to be a doctor while Sherlock studies criminology in hope of being a detective in the future. John always came to Sherlock's flat when he was free to see him, despite Sherlock offering the spare room to him.

John excused himself to go the toilet, as John exited the room he accidentally kicked his bag causing it to side across the room. Trying to be helpful Sherlock picked John's bag up as a small package fell out and hit the floor with a light bang. John tried to grab the package before Sherlock could get to it.

"John please tell me that not what it looks like" pleaded Sherlock

John was muted, there was no denying anything now. It had to own up at least, tell the truth to his friend.

"I'm sorry. I need the money for med school" John replied.

"You brought drugs into this house, after all the trouble I've had breaking my drug habit" screamed Sherlock.

John attempted to grab Sherlock's arm in order to reason with the taller man. Sherlock pushed him back off.

"If you needed money, why didn't you just ask? I would of helped you" continued Sherlock.

"I couldn't do that. This was the only option at the time was to deal. Please don't give up on our friendship because of this" begged John.

Sherlock could only stand there. John knew how bad drugs had affected Sherlock and his life. Drugs almost killed his best friend. John should of knew better than to even bring a tiny piece of the drugs into Sherlock's flat. He should of at least emptied his bag before turning up. John intertwined his fingers with Sherlock's and lightly caressed his hand. Sherlock followed the direction of where John's hand was placed. Sherlock's heart rate increased.

"Get rid of it" Sherlock muttered while still staring at John's hand. John nodded in response. Sherlock went to pull away from John, but was held in place by the other man. John raised his other hand to the side of Sherlock's pale face and softly brushed skin with his fingertips, massaging towards the back of Sherlock's neck causing small goosebumps to appear over Sherlock's delicate flesh.

"I'll do what ever you want me too. I'll do anything for you, you know that right?" whispered John.

John licked his lips to add moisture to them, Sherlock's eyes darted straight to that gesture. Something in Sherlock's stomach stirred, sort of a butterfly feeling. With that Sherlock captured John's lips with his. Grabbing John's hips, Sherlock pushed himself up against the other man. The hand that had been entangled with Sherlock's was now running though the dark curls, tamely twisting the hair but not enough to cause Sherlock pain only pleasure. Sherlock ran his hand over the band of John's trousers, and dipped his hand into the trousers between the material of the jeans and the boxers so that he could grasp the younger man's backside. This made John moan into Sherlock's mouth. Their passion of their kisses increased, it became more heated by the second.

John took control of the situation by pushing Sherlock up against the wall seizing Sherlock's wrists by his head as John kissed Sherlock's neck and paid extra attention to Sherlock's earlobe, by sucking quietly. Releasing one of Sherlock's hands, John unzipped Sherlock's suit trousers skill-fully while Sherlock locked his arm around John's head. John freed Sherlock's hardening cock and stroked it lazily. Sherlock moaned wantonly, letting John hear that he like what he was doing. John dropped to his knees, and began to suck Sherlock's cock, licking the bulging blue vein under he shaft and tasting the pre-come on his tongue.

It took all of Sherlock's control not to hold John's face in place while he pushed his cock deep into John's mouth in attempt for John to deep-throat him. Just Sherlock was about to climax, he spotted the package shining in the sunlight from the window. That package made Sherlock go cold. His cock was becoming flaccid in John's mouth. Sherlock forcefully pushed John away from him, letting John sink onto the floor.

"It needs to go John. Now. I can't continue while it is still sitting in my flat" shouted Sherlock while pointing to the offending packaging on the floor.

Following the line of Sherlock's finger, John clasped eyes on the package. John picked it up with one hand and took it to the bathroom. Sherlock could hear John rip the package open and flush the contents of the package down the toilet shaking the box just to make sure it was all gone. Turning the tap on, John washed his hands to get rid of whatever may be on his hands and turned to go back to the living room. Sherlock tucked himself back into his trousers. John viewed this action as one of rejection.

"I can't do this, until I know you are no longer dealing drugs. I want to be with you, but I can't handle any more drugs" commented Sherlock.

John nodded, took a step towards Sherlock and kissed him lightly.

"When I come back there will be no drugs, you can trust me on that" John replied while continuing kissing Sherlock some more. John gave Sherlock one more kiss, stroked his cheek with his hands and walked out the door vowing to return a better man. Sherlock hoped for both their sakes that John Watson would remain loyal to his word.


End file.
